sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic roleplay: A new beginning
Welcome to sonic roleplay, a new beginning. This is a roleplay, free to join, for everyone. Only rules are not to make your character OP, and not use Sonic and tails, etc. (Maybe you can use Shadow) *Classic Grief falls from the sky.* Grief: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Komerl lays in a maple tree thinking about something. Raven the Panther twists a bolt onto a machine, and then looks up at the sky to see some figure falling. *Grief lands on the ground with a loud boom.* Grief: I'm okay! Komerl then gets out his sword to practice his swordsmanship. Raven blinks, then jogs over to the falling figure, extending a hand to help him up. Suddenly, the core glows as Komerl is blinded by a bright light...."What's going on? Whooooooa!" Raven looked off in the distance, squinting. She saw a bright light. Abandoning the fallen figure, she ran toward the light. Suddenly, Komerl has a vision of a mysterious hedgehog like figure. "Who are you?" Komerl exclaimed in awe. "I am the guardian of the Core....It seems you haven't heard of it's power, have you?" "No. Why?" Komerl asked. Raven found the source of light, but only saw a sword in the ground. "What the..." Meanwhile, the figure continued to explain the core's power and how it will grant him abilities in certain situations. "And there's something you need to know for using the sword: As long as you are balanced in your mind, you will be able to wield it. There is also a risk factor into using these abilities given to you by the sword: it will somewhat drain your Chaos energy in exchange but you can recharge it by sleeping, I presume?" the mysterious figure asked. Komerl nodded yes while his arms were crossed and he had a serious expression. "Is it possible for you to use its powers to turn Super without the draining your chaos energy?" Komerl asked in consideration. "Actually yes, you can transform due to the core being powered by the Aquamarine Emerald and you will have a limited time to how long you can maintain the form. However, you won't be able to use it right now and will only be able to use it after our next encounter." the figure stated. "Ok, then I guess I'll accept the terms then.." Komerl says to the mysterious figure. "Ok then...Komerl is it? I bestow upon you ownership of the sword and its properties. Now, it is time for you to go. I'll be watching your progress until the next time we meet." the mysterious figure said as a light blinded Komerl again and he was right where he was before the light engulfed him. " That was strange..Huh, who are you?" He said to Raven as he saw her standing there. (NOTE: This is the first time they meet in this RP universe canon..) Raven's eyes narrowed, as if looking him over. "Raven the Panther. What's that sword you got there?" She gestured toward his sword that was by him that was still dimly glowing. "Um, I think it's called the Master Sword? I was talking to a mysterious figure." Komerl then proceeded to tell Raven the whole story. Raven nodded, as if it was a sign of belief. She crouched down and scanned the sword. "Sure is powerful. Specially because of that gem in there." "Oh yeah. The stranger DID say that this was powered by the...Aquamarine Emerald? Maybe this is somehow a piece of it.." Komerl said in consideration as he also crouched down. Raven's eyes flashed a little, as if remembering a memory. She shook her head back to reality. "What do you plan to do with it?" She gestured toward the sword. As they got closer they would soon realize that the figure or Mobian was much larger than an average Mobian or human and was a giant fox with black fur and a green jacket. Komerl then thinks about her question while taking the sword by the hilt and puts it in the scabbard. "I don't know...But if there are going to be some bad guys who want it or threatens Mobius, I'll use it to defeat them, simple. Don't want it falling in the wrong hands, right? But I'm the only one who wield it for the use for good or for evil. But the real question is: Why WOULD I use it for evil? I mean, that's a real thing to think about.." Raven nodded. She got up, her tail swaying. "At least you have good in you, unlike others. Use that good to embrace your potential, and that special power. It could mean the advantage of the battle you fight. Until next time, Komerl. If you so wonder why I know your name, just know I've heard it before." Raven turned around, waved a goodbye, and started walking back to her machine tent. Komerl then asks excitedly, "Can I see what's inside the tent? It's looks so cool!" Raven looked behind her. She nodded. "Race you!" She took off on a light sprint, dust kicking up in a small cloud behind her. "Whoo hoo!" Komerl said as he raced her with a sprint. She pulled ahead of him, and finally came to a stop at a very small sized tent. "Password unlock: Gemizoid." She said, talking to the tent. It instantly became the size of a small cottage. She walked into it, tail swaying. "Sweet!" he said as he went inside. It was filled with hundreds of machines from animatronics to soda machines. Raven stepped lightly through the machines, because the place was so full, and crowded. "It's really messy.. Sorry." "Meh......Cleaning time!" Komerl said as he swiftly cleaned up everything in the tent. Raven looked in surprise as he cleaned everything up. "But how did you..?" Komerl rubbed his nose then crosses his arms saying, "Superspeed.....Sonic somehow allowed me to inherit the ability after he died and his soul came to me in a dream about some future danger in Mobius. AND how I could either be the hero or destroy the planet. No biggie." Arctic had been watching them both for a long time now and she heard everything they said and saw it all as well she had been following them the hole time not being seen or heard yet she wore a black cape over her clothe's with he hood up watching her hand's glow purple as she used her power's to hold a small red emerald she didn't want the other but she just wanted to watch them both.. for now... Raven blinked in surprise again. "So, what interests you in machines? I mean really, I don't even understand why a guy like you would be so into these useless creations I make." "I always wanted to see how it could very helpful. And I think machines could be pretty awesome if you use it for the right reasons and fun! I think this could be a new thing to put in my journal!" Komerl said with a smile but he then was curious about her nose so out of curiosity he touched her nose. Raven went cross eyed, looking at his finger on her nose. "Erm.. What are you doing, exactly?" But after a moment, she actually felt the urge to bat at it, like it was a cat toy. "Oh sorry , sorry! I just felt like touching your nose....Yeah, that has happened a LOT. Kinda turned into a habit." Komerl said blushing a little embarrassment. "Hey, it's okay. Sorry.. It's one of my habits to say things harshly.. But anyways.." Raven looked around. "So, what do you want to look at?" "Anything that has to with fire and cool looking gloves...My old gloves are getting boring to wear." Komerl says with a smile. "I got just the thing!" Raven ran around in the tent, until she found the gloves. "Plasma gloves, pitch black, glows when touched by hot substances. Fire resistant, and really efficient. Will these work?" Raven held the gloves out to him. "Whoa.....Let me try something." Komerl says as he puts on the gloves and summons aquamarine flames from his hand and the gloves are unaffected by the flames and he feels like he can control them. SO he creates a small bird but it Doesn't affect the tent. Raven watched in awe, looking at the small bird fly around the tent. "Wish I had a power.. Here, tell you what, you keep them. I got more somewhere else, I think." Komerl then gives her 400 rings. "I think I'll pay for the gloves, if you don't mind. Thanks!" Raven looked at the rings, dumbfounded. "How did you get all of these..? I've never had so many in my life.. Wow.. Thank you, so much!" She hugged him quickly, but she backed away after a second. "Er, sorry.." "Hugs are nice...Anyways, I've collected them for 3 years now. Kinda lost track on how many I've collected.." Komerl said with a thinking pose. "Well, thanks.. I'm really grateful for it." Raven flicked her left ear, and looked to the left at another machine. It looked like a huge golden mecha suit, but a scanner on the front was flashing red. "Oh crap. Mecha's self destructing again. why didn't I fix that jam when I could?!" She pushed Komerl out of the tent hurriedly. "Get out, before it destructs!" Raven went back into the tent, grabbing all she could, and ran out just as the suit exploded, exploding the tent, too. "Wha?" Komerl said trying to comprehend that just happened. "What just happened? Who's Mecha? Why did that explode?" "Er.. Look, Lemme put it simply. Mecha is my personal robot assistant, who had a computer virus in his cranium. Er, brain. I knew it would explode, but I was going to fix the bug later, because I didn't know it would happen then. It exploded because the cranium- I mean the bug in the brain triggered Mecha's self destruct." Raven looked behind her, as if she was being chased. Letting out a deep breath, she turned back to Komerl and let out a deep sigh. "Sorry." She said, feeling guilty about the explosion. "It's fine. I usually get into explosions anyways." Komerl said simply. Raven let out a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna go see If I can scavenge anything out.." She trudged over toward the small fires collecting around the wide burn marks of the explosion.